


晚安

by ShaklospeareLin



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Falling In Love, Gaby is a friend, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mother issue (kinda, Secret Identity, Spies & Secret Agents, Suicide, hallucination
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaklospeareLin/pseuds/ShaklospeareLin
Summary: Solo lied. And Illya believed him.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 2





	1. 入眠

十一月至十二月

那天早上是个晴天，拿破仑才偷吃了俄国人的蛋糕，作为一个来自美国的上尉，在冷战时期的俄国有这种待遇，完全是因为俄国人在给他开小灶。

俄国人是个空军少将（1），有着与肩章相配的深金色头发蓝色眼睛，长得一副严肃的模样，跟个德国人似的，性子也死板，却出乎意料的有趣。拿破仑从不知道俄国人的名字，连俄国人的军牌子也从未见到过。但是他们会接吻，会调情，有时还会将收音机开起来跳支舞。俄国人手上的茧子很厚，一点也不像拿破仑喜欢的姑娘。但是拿破仑依旧觉得俄国人迷人极了。俄国人说英语时浓重的口音都性感得让他情不自禁想吻这个男人，更想欺负这个男人。拿破仑摩挲着裱着两人合照的相片，不同寻常地在发呆。

他在这里呆得太久了，太久了。自己的上司已经等不及了，或许今天就会有特工进门来拿着微型手枪将自己射死。自己可不乐意在这里死。不然俄国人会有麻烦的。自己在为一个名字都不知道的俄国人着想，多么令人毛骨悚然的事实！拿破仑打开相框，从框架里的夹层中摸出微缩胶卷。这里面是俄国人手下空军新式飞机的构造图。他将胶卷放进怀表的夹层里，将怀表揣进上衣口袋。心不在焉地把相框扣回去。哪天吧，哪天就告诉俄国人。哪天会坦诚相待的吧。拿破仑习惯地弯起一个轻佻的笑，戴上黑皮手套，踩着影子就出了门。

身后无人尾随，或许是俄国人动权把跟踪的人都扔回了指挥部也说不定。拿破仑如此想着，内心荡漾了一会，得意兮兮的笑容挂在他脸上，只叫人觉得相配。几步路，他慢悠悠地倒也是逛了好一会，拐进了一家在巷子里的小店，将怀表放在了一只铁制飞机旁边。几长几短敲出暗号后他转身便离去了。他以掩人耳目为借口，又在街上逛了几圈，被那模样姣好的姐姐面色羞红地送了瓶好酒才绕回家里。

俄国人回来得极晚，拿破仑快把那一瓶子好酒都干完了，少将才到家。今天的俄国人在门外的灯光照耀下看起来有些疲倦，平日里他也会皱着眉，但不会像今天这样，这样的心事重重。

“夜安，少将。”拿破仑在黑暗里打着招呼，显然让没有防备之心的俄国人惊了惊。“是我，少将。”拿破仑慵懒地侧躺在床上，他招招手，“今天怎么这么晚？”俄国人并没有回答拿破仑，而是先开了灯，“怎么不开灯？”俄国人开口时那沙哑的嗓音让拿破仑醒了几分酒意，凑近看了看那张严肃神情的脸，“你怎么了？”拿破仑问。俄国人摇了摇头，将领带褪下：“上头要派人侦查，这一批上等兵不行，可能要抽一些老将上去带。”拿破仑佯装敷衍地点点头。像他这种明面上是个弃子的探查军官，不该对另一国，特别是几乎能算是敌对国的俄国的军务感兴趣。

“睡吧，这么晚再喝酒，你得吐到凌晨。”俄国人见拿破仑又干了一口烈酒，眉毛都拧成一团，他把酒杯拿走，低头闻了闻拿破仑身上的味道，“酒鬼。”他笑着摇头，倾下身吻了一下拿破仑的嘴唇，顺手去梳了梳美国人的头发。拿破仑迷糊地跟着俄国人笑了下，追着再去啄了啄俄国人的嘴，就一头栽进了被子。俄国人好不容易才把被子从拿破仑身下抽出来，给这个睡得懵懵懂懂的美国人盖好被子，掖了掖被角，这才去洗澡。拿破仑数了二十秒，睁开了眼，往被子里缩到只露出小半张脸来，他把脸侧埋进枕头里，闻到混着酒香的淡淡香味。喔…是俄国人常用的肥皂味道。他不经察觉地扬了扬嘴角，攥着被子睡了。

早上拿破仑睁开眼睛的时候觉得疲倦极了，他拍了拍身边的床，什么都没摸到，甚至床都已经冷了。那个俄国人已经出门好久了。现在才几点。拿破仑腹诽，真是个德国人性子的可恶俄国人，连个早安吻都不留下。他埋在枕头里好一会，对着无人的床好一阵缠绵不舍，才从床上起身。

今天他并没有什么事情，现在也才刚七点。拿破仑看了看床边的钟，算了会时间，想着大概那边已经收到自己的消息了，于是他等在家里，给自己做了份早餐，吃着的时候，终于来了电话。他接起来，漫不经心地像是在与朋友闲聊。

“早啊先生。”他道安。那边没有理会他的客套，话说得冷冰冰的，“拿破仑上尉，准备回国。”“什么？”拿破仑皱眉，“你再说一遍？”那边依旧是淡漠的女声，“祖国在等待着你归来，为她效力。”拿破仑沉默的空档里，对方已经把电话挂了。

拿破仑下意识地摩挲着手上俄国人送给他的戒指。美国和俄国之间那层薄透了的美好假象终于要被炮火炸破了吧。他抬眸四望这个小小的家，脸上没有露出任何表情。

拿破仑走的时候捎走了一瓶好酒，他将戒指放在了平日他会与俄国人接吻的窗边，前几天他买给俄国人的花还没谢，还在窗框上的玻璃花瓶里。拿破仑或许有吻一吻那苍白的花瓣，或许没有，谁知道呢。反正他也知道俄国人回来之后会将这一屋子长达一年半的美好假象摔碎打烂。

等他终于回到祖国时，战争已经开始了。他去报到的时候听闻俄国空军的确如美国军方所料地先行迎战了。在他领了个无关紧要的职位避避风头的时候他从广播里得知两国空军已经在大洋上相遇，而美国空军目前正在乘胜追击。拿破仑默坐在自己床上，摇晃着手里的酒杯。看见阳光落在自己的左手上，而自己的无名指根上有着一道比较白的痕迹。那里曾经戴着俄国人给他买的戒指。他将广播声音调大，听见广播里的男声激情澎湃地说着赞颂美国，赞颂飞行员的话语。

从中午他一直等到黄昏，听见广播突然放起国歌。拿破仑心头一紧。

美国空军大获全胜。广播开始报出今日双方的战损。

电话响起。

拿破仑接起电话，是他以前的朋友，也是俄国人的朋友，一个叫盖比的英国女人，她如今在俄国和一个俄国高官结了婚，辞了工作，安心做个贵夫人。她说话很快，“梭罗，你干了什么，你把俄国最新战机的情报给了美国人？”拿破仑没有回话，他也不想继续听下去了。一种预感让他胆颤心惊。“你知不知道他失踪了？”盖比的声音颤抖着，拿破仑可以想象出她气恼又着急的模样。

“他上了战场，拿破仑，因为你。”盖比好像抽泣了一声，拿破仑还是没有说话，他把酒杯放下了。盖比大口呼吸了几下，似乎在试图平复自己的情绪，“你知道吗，拿破仑，你就是个混蛋。”她说完就挂了电话。拿破仑听了电话里的忙音一阵，像是没有反应过来，然后他慢慢地把话筒放回去，再关上了广播。他往后一仰躺倒在床上，这床上有一股不一样的香味，并不是自己闻了一年多的味道。拿破仑侧过身，将脸缓缓埋进被单里。俄国人还欠一个早安吻。拿破仑想着。

数星期后，拿破仑被调到研究部门负责战机。“拿破仑中校提出的要求使我军伤亡人数减少。”一军官讲道，“十分优秀的观点，上尉。”拿破仑行礼示意。这图纸上的战机赫然与前几个月拿破仑拿走的俄国图纸上的战机极为相像。“战争将会因我们的研究而结束，一切是为了我们伟大的祖国。”军官将拳举至胸口，“祖国与人民将会以我们为傲。”全体人员起立做出同样的动作，看起来像是什么傀儡一样。“是。”“散会。”军官指示道。

拿破仑走出门口，走出了大厦，站在了路边。这时正巧阳光灿烂，让这一片地方显得盛有生机。

他看见街对面楼上一户人家的窗口上摆着一瓶花。他出神地看了好久，下意识去摩挲无名指，却摸了个空。一刹那他突然被不知名的冲动所占领了，他再也无法控制自己的情绪。嘴唇微颤，他低低地说了一句什么。他等了一会，咽下一口唾沫，扬起音量，又说了一遍，“伊利亚。”接着他再重复了一遍，然后再重复一遍。他像是一个牙牙学语的婴儿，不合时宜地，小心翼翼地不停念着俄国人从未告诉过拿破仑的名字，像是要把这一年半，快两年的时间里他该叫这个名字的次数给补回来。拿破仑自顾自地说了一会，闭上了嘴，咬紧了牙关，也一同闭上了眼。然后他深深吸了一大口气。

睁开眼后他戴上夹在胸前口袋里的墨镜，带着一如既往的笑容漫步走进了人群里。


	2. 好梦

五月至十二月

伊利亚少将做了蛋糕。

他今天早上四点就醒了，从梦中惊醒。

在那个梦里他的母亲慌张地将他推进衣柜里，给衣柜门上了锁。从缝隙里伊利亚看见她褪下自己的外层衣物，将香水喷洒在自己的手腕上，脸上的泪水被擦掉，取而代之的是像是日本歌舞姬脸上的白色粉末。他的母亲看起来就是个妓女。她应该的确算是个妓女，她朝着所有给予值得价钱的人张开腿。伊利亚在衣柜里狼狈地吃着手里的意式蛋糕，眼泪一直在掉。他在食用自己母亲的肉，喝着自己母亲的血。可他还不能停，不能停。父亲已经不在了，只有母亲陪伴着他了。伊利亚贪婪而自私。他哭泣着，哭泣着，六岁孩子的身体里几乎都是水，而他愿意哭到自己不再拥有他们。或许这样，他就能让自己母亲解脱。伊利亚一边抓住自己母亲的生命，一边渴求着自己母亲能从这噩梦里醒来。二十七岁的伊利亚的灵魂在梦里他六岁的躯壳里痛苦地哀泣。他无法阻止六岁的自己抓住自己的母亲，更无法阻止母亲的灵魂坠入深渊地狱。

神惩罚自杀者。

母亲抓着伊利亚的手恨恨地说道，神将诅咒自杀者下地狱！伊利亚看着母亲的泪水从她生满皱纹的眼角滑落，一路流淌，滴在伊利亚手上。一道明显的痕迹呈现在她脸上，那是厚厚劣质粉底被泪水带走后显现出的肌肤。伊利亚觉得恶心又悲戚。

他没有让母亲的灵魂如同他记忆里的那样落下地狱，他杀了骑在母亲身上的男人。那个男人曾经与父亲举杯共庆。他也杀了母亲。母亲的血液喷洒在自己脸上，那样的真实。她脸上终于流露出并非虚伪的媚笑的表情了。她看起来既解脱又担忧，像是一个母亲，像是一个要上天堂的母亲。伊利亚的躯壳哭泣起来。

然后他从梦里醒来了。

他很久没有作过这样的梦了。或许是因为他那天遇见的美军上尉。

今天他做蛋糕便是为了那天他遇见的那个美军上尉。美军上尉据说曾在美国空军部效力。这正是伊利亚如今在的军种。上司指令伊利亚去照料美军上尉，看着这个美国人。

而伊利亚与美国人见面的时候看见了那一双湛蓝色的眼睛。那双眼睛很像伊利亚母亲的眼睛。只是美国人的眼睛更加的明亮，更加的耀眼。它们很迷人。伊利亚想说。但是他没有说。他只是僵直着身体，用蹩脚的英语与这位上司称作为资本主义的走狗的人打了招呼。这是一个愚蠢的，过于愚蠢的举动。伊利亚这样责备着自己。

这个美国人的眼神中透着好奇，在他们两人握手时，美国人低声说，“叫我亨利。”

亨利，亨利。伊利亚脸上的表情也跟着僵了一下。这听起来像个名字，而非姓氏。伊利亚幅度极小地点了点头。

从那以后美国人开始经常性地拜访伊利亚。大概是因为在他参观完政府大楼里那些能进的地方后就无所事事了，而他还需要在这里待到…他不能再待下去为止。这是个轻松而时刻危险的职位。谁都知道，如果俄国与美国略过了冷战而迈入了战争时期，那么这个职位上的人多半会被俄国人暗杀掉，或者明杀掉。无论怎样，几乎都是个死人了。

伊利亚则开始习惯这个美国人迈进自己的办公室，然后随意地点一杯咖啡或者是威士忌了。自己的上司给自己的指令是不过界情况下的一切准许。所以这里面大概包括了一些资本主义人常用的东西。比如那些收音机，雪茄和各式的饮品。伊利亚满足这个美国人，如同自己在饲养一只宠物，一只不属于自己的宠物。

这个宠物很好，很叫人欢喜。伊利亚描述着亨利。亨利很美国，美国在这里确实是个形容词。亨利像是美国在伊利亚心中所该有的样子。自由、不羁还有着资本主义社会独有的魅力。格外的跋扈而格外的美丽。伊利亚不会描述美丽，他只知道说美丽或者迷人，而两个词在他看来，于亨利而言，虽然过于朴素，却也非常切实。

伊利亚知道私有物不好。但是他开始无法控制自己，正如自己无法控制住自己的怒气。伊利亚想要自己的东西。他想要拥有事物了，将事物私有化，将亨利私有化。他开始享受起亨利的存在。他像一个资本主义人一样，贪婪地汲取着快乐。他享用着亨利赋予他的权利：去感受生活，去享受生活，去拥有自己应当的一切。亨利像是一个恶魔，他的声音不断地响起，诱惑着伊利亚，轻而易举地击碎着伊利亚的一切防线，一步一步将伊利亚推向最后的结局：成为自由的奴隶。

伊利亚今早做了蛋糕：他想要取悦这个美国人，他想要这个人更加的...快乐。伊利亚迟疑地用着这个词来形容自己如今的想法，几乎感到快乐这个词陌生极了。他学过心理，或许自己是在潜意识地弥补自己的母亲，或许他是觉得这个美国人格外的出格而对这种出格感兴趣。但一切都没必要如此斤斤计较。他或许只是单纯地想要为美国人做这些事。

当他将这个蛋糕给美国人的时候，美国人笑了。伊利亚紧张得手心出汗。美国人的双眼看着像是两只藏着深海的玻璃球。美国人接过了礼物，侧过身放下蛋糕，倚坐到了办公桌上。他看起来很无奈，却欲言又止，最后勉强地留伊利亚在办公室里喝了一小口威士忌。伊利亚既松了口气又担忧起来。亨利只沉默了一小会，便用他那漫不经心的调子说道，“看来俄国人也不全是没有品味的嘛。”亨利拍了拍伊利亚。后者僵硬地应了一声，“母亲教的。”

那天，伊利亚的朋友盖比，一个英国女人，她打电话给伊利亚的时候问伊利亚是不是有了心仪的女孩子。伊利亚回道没有。而盖比抱怨伊利亚的不诚实，她告诉伊利亚说他听起来莫名暖和了不少，像是被什么捂热了，终于散出了温度。

伊利亚最终也没有回复盖比，但他知道答案。

伊利亚逐渐感觉到亨利在他心里占了一个颇为重要的位置。那个位置是亨利不该占的。也是亨利不该有机会占的。前进或后退。俄国人犹豫了。可是他什么时候有过选择权呢。

那晚上亨利喝了点酒，大概是威士忌，作为个美国人他在俄国也就只能喝那个了。亨利微醺，于是他们决定要一路走回去以清醒清醒。他们走在路上，黑得要命的小巷一条条地从他们身边略过。寒气则试图钻进他们的身体里。这虽然不是俄国冬天最冷的时候，但是大概也能将人的耳朵冻僵。亨利整个人团在一起，鼻子都是红的。伊利亚没想到美国人会这么怕冷，但是亨利冻起来也挺可爱的。伊利亚暗暗笑着，像一只什么小动物似的。

他们路过一条巷子。巷子深处传来嬉笑声。那是妓女住的地方。伊利亚清楚地知道。那是他母亲曾去过的地方。这些夜里的活动都不像那些伊利亚私藏的书本里讲的那样浪漫而有情调，伊利亚早早便了解过了夜幕下这暧昧的外壳里包裹着的肮脏内里，他总不爱近这种地方。

但亨利停下了脚步，他很明显的被吸引了。作为一个胆大妄为的美国人，过了这么四个月提心吊胆而束手束脚的俄国生活，当然会渴望这种夜里的活计。伊利亚看向亨利。亨利好奇地望向巷子里，“那是什么地方？”他望着伊利亚。一丝狡黠从他眼睛里流露。伊利亚顿了很久，“走吧。”

一切不过界情况下的准许。一切不过界的…

伊利亚忍住想拉住亨利转头就走的冲动，他认为亨利有权利去知道，去享受。伊利亚的脸上只见有冷汗生出来。他越往里走，越多听见欢笑娇骂的声音。越让他想起自己以前一个人走过这种地方，从哪个房间的肮脏床铺上喊醒自己的母亲的场景。

那是莫大的愧疚，和莫大的欣喜。

愧疚于母亲的痛苦，又欣喜于母亲还依旧在他身边。他依旧能利用母亲的爱。

在夜里这些灯光显得强烈灼目极了，它们晃动着，使人眩晕。

亨利挑眉，看着女人和男人的虚伪作态，一副了然的模样，“我以为俄国没有这种东西。”伊利亚强迫自己看向亨利，以使自己的注意力转移到亨利身上，而不是自己的什么回忆。他摇头，“任何地方都会有肮脏龌龊的角落。”

巷子里一扇门打开，一个穿着暴露的短装，脸上抹着惨白的粉底，还有大红色的口红的女人看向了他们。她似乎在探究什么，疑惑着什么。只见伊利亚他们抬步要走，她才朝他们急急走去。近看她就知道她的年纪已经不轻了。她走近，再近，最后她把整个上半身贴在伊利亚身上，肢体柔软地搂住伊利亚，她踮脚凑到伊利亚耳边，像是在与他耳鬓厮磨。不顾伊利亚的抗拒地，她在伊利亚耳边细声说道：“我认得你…”伊利亚猛地抓住了女人的手腕，却没能阻止她继续说下去：“你母亲也曾这样勾引过别人。”

伊利亚暴怒地看向女人。但她只是平淡地用蓝眼睛看着伊利亚。“我认识你母亲，我甚至认识你父亲，在我成为这样之前。”女人看着伊利亚的神情，不由自主笑了起来，“嘿，你母亲就是个婊子。”她得意洋洋地打量着伊利亚，丑恶的神情在她脸上呈现。

“我不许你这样说她。”伊利亚抓住女人脖子上浮夸的首饰，将她拉近，“你要是再这样…”“你母亲本来就是个婊子。”女人咧嘴。伊利亚的呼吸变得沉重，他意识不到为何这个女人要这样做，他只是想要将这个女人一张嘴给撕烂。

“不许你这样说她！”伊利亚狠狠地把女人推开，女人摔到地上去。伊利亚回头看了一眼亨利。然后他扯着女人的头发，一拳砸了下去。“不准你这样说！”他只看得见这个女人，他感受到自己手指关节砸在女人身上，另一只手掐紧了女人的脖子。但还不够，还不够，他想要撕碎这个女人。他一拳一拳实在地打下去，握住女人脖子的手也控制不住地用力，手掌下的脉搏是这样的恼人，让伊利亚无法控制地烦躁。有什么拽住了他，这力气不难挣脱，却很执着，像是缠人的水草。一个声音不停地说着什么，说着什么。可伊利亚什么都听不清，只能意识到身边人声嘈杂。最终他被什么拖开，离那个女人有几步远。那个女人满脸鲜血地躺在地上，似乎在咳嗽，或者在大笑。而伊利亚挣扎着，想要突破禁锢着自己的力量，而女人声音突然冲破一切混沌和杂乱，刺耳地存在着，“杀了我！杀了我！”它听起来像是破铜烂铁在撞击对方时发出来的声音，叫人厌恶。

伊利亚大口喘息着，眼睛都发红，被人用手抵在墙边，坐在泥泞的地上。然后那双手捧住了他的脸，上面的茧子还很硌人。那个女人的身影被遮住，只见亨利蹲在他面前，一只手不轻不重地拍了拍伊利亚的脸，“呼吸，俄国人，呼吸。”他的声音很冷静，“看着我，科里亚金。”也很好听，伊利亚不自觉地想，同时他红着眼睛顺从地看着亨利，像一只困兽，像头受了伤的熊，粗喘着，下一秒就要攻击。亨利笑了笑，“别想了。”亨利半蹲，“别生气。”

他吻住了伊利亚，这是个一触即分的吻。

伊利亚喘着气愕然地看着亨利，怒火一刹那就被浇灭，茫然在他脸上浮现，他显得格外的不知所措：“你…我…你…”

亨利好笑地看着俄国人，握住伊利亚的手，他再次用好听的声音蛊惑伊利亚，“我知道这里是什么地方了，我们走吧。”伊利亚则像个傻瓜一样看着亨利，怔愣地点点头，随着亨利站了起来。亨利拉住伊利亚，“带你回个家？”伊利亚又点了点头，女人的声音渐渐低下去。伊利亚想转头看看，却被亨利制止，“我们走吧。”亨利的语气比上次坚定了些。“嗯。”伊利亚闷声回答。

配着烈酒，他们那晚上过得倒是疯狂。亨利日后跟盖比提起来都会想笑，而伊利亚他从来没有回答过盖比一个这方面的问题，有几次被提起还恼羞成怒。

但他们便自那以后住在了一起。

伊利亚开始经常的做蛋糕，储一瓶两瓶红酒在家，还买了一个收音机来听那些温柔潇洒的浪漫调子。亨利则有一天带回来一个漂亮的暖黄色瓷花瓶，那以后他便热衷于在里面放花。向日葵，玫瑰或是鸢尾花。他们在这个小屋子里放着照片，累积着记忆。亨利总喜欢教伊利亚做欧洲其他地方的菜式，加了松露的烤鹅肝，土豆肉馅饼或是番茄肉酱意大利面，他看着伊利亚笨拙着急的模样便幸灾乐祸。而伊利亚则热衷于看亨利苦着脸喝下混着伏特加的红酒。他们讨论一切他们共同感兴趣的事物，食物，艺术或是战机设计。

亨利总会浮夸而戏剧性地表现着他的一腔深情，在每个节日，每个对于他们而言特殊的日子，每个第一次纪念日都会带来惊喜：信件，小物件或是别出心裁的礼物。伊利亚便相反，他缓慢地将爱渗进他们的生活，一个新学的美国菜式，夜晚的一杯温牛奶或是一个早安吻。他们的生命在这一段日子里忽然就变得温暖而美好。一切的不顺和烦郁都被掩埋。

指代词从他和他变成了他们。

伊利亚夜里在亨利耳边讲述着母亲的故事，亨利抱着伊利亚轻轻拍伊利亚的背，亲吻伊利亚的眼睛，在伊利亚做噩梦的时候把他叫醒，安抚他。

他们跳舞，一起哼唱同一首曲子。他们在俄国的雪地里用自己的雪茄去点对方的雪茄。圣诞节的夜里给对方的礼物袜子里塞上酒，雪茄，还有一大把一大把的巧克力。他们不仅过一月七日的圣诞节，也过十二月的圣诞节，他们的家里全是花花绿绿还有金灿灿的装饰品，严冬老人和圣诞老人的娃娃一起坐在枞树下。

“我爱你。”伊利亚凑过去告诉亨利。亨利看着伊利亚，他的蓝眼睛依旧清澈动人。而他整个人看起来哽了一下，然后他凑过去吻伊利亚，像是恨不得把伊利亚的嘴给吃掉。

他们吃二月的生冻鲑鱼，三月的鲟鱼鱼子酱，还有格瓦斯兑伏特加。雪消融得很慢，屋子里除了暖气片还有要点上一个火炉，亨利仍抱怨不够暖和，还抱怨说晚上没有传说中的熊来造访。伊利亚只好抱住亨利，暖和这个挑三拣四的美国人，装作自己是只熊。

上司在四月中旬将伊利亚叫过去。他告诉伊利亚两国间的关系现在紧张了起来，作为一个少将，伊利亚与亨利的关系需要控制一下。他的眼睛在眼镜后凝视着伊利亚，目光近乎要灼伤伊利亚。伊利亚点头，神色也凝重起来。

伊利亚回家的路上想了很久，他本决定问亨利他愿不愿意与自己一起离开俄国。伊利亚愿意抛下这里的一切官衔和荣耀，甚至是祖国。去哪里都行，去哪里都好，如果亨利愿意，他们能去列支敦士登，或者随便哪个不知名的国家。但是伊利亚鬼使神差地没有问出口，他进家门的时候还在想着问，但在看着亨利站在桌前怔怔地看着那个空相框的时候伊利亚便否决了这个答案。那是一个美国制的相框，里面一直以来都是空的，是亨利总推脱着不愿意往里面放照片的唯一一个相框，即便有些相片是他们都很想摆出来的。

这像一个比喻——亨利最深爱着的或许是他的祖国或是他祖国里的一些人，而自己，自己便是那个被丢弃被淘汰的相片。伊利亚就这么站在门口愣神望着亨利，最终没有把自己的提议说出口。伊利亚知道亨利一直对不忘美国，他更清楚以自己的身份，如果想要进入美国，必定是一件困难的事情。而如果亨利回去了，回到了他的朋友，家人，女人身边，那么自己倒还剩下什么东西，还有什么能力能留下亨利。伊利亚抿嘴，走近去抱住了亨利。

几天以后，伊利亚清晨醒来，迷糊地侧过身去亲吻亨利，他今天请了假，并不需要去军部。他今天有更重要的事情要做。他确信今天是做这件事情的好日子。他在床上没有动，只是看着亨利睡着的模样，忽然觉得感动。他想感谢母亲，感谢上帝，甚至感谢战争。亨利就像是他一生中最美好的珍宝，而将亨利带到自己身边的一切都值得感谢。他踌躇地将准备了有一段时间的戒指放在花瓶边，写了一张纸条。“为了我，带上它？”

伊利亚做早餐的时候听见亨利起来了。他的心脏在身体里跳动得急促，甚至胸口都像被重石压住，呼吸都有些困难。他听见亨利洗澡的声音。他知道亨利将穿着浴袍去给花瓶换水。然后亨利将看到戒指和纸条。房间里面很安静，不像盖比被求婚时的那样激动兴奋。伊利亚更紧张了，他感觉自己都能听见家里那只钟指针移动的声音。忽然他听见房门开了，下意识地他立即转头去忙活手上的面包。伊利亚听见亨利走过来的声音，然后感受到亨利从身后抱住了他，亨利的声音在伊利亚耳边响起。

“科里亚金？”亨利吻了吻伊利亚的耳垂，“你知道我发现了什么？”“什么？”伊利亚咽了口口水，看见了亨利伸出来的左手，手上无名指有着一只银白色的戒指。伊利亚转头倾身去亲吻亨利的手指，“是我。”“而我愿意。”亨利笑，他回答着伊利亚的纸条，“我愿意。”他低声又重复了一遍。而伊利亚则转身抱住了亨利，“我真怕你拒绝我。”“为什么害怕？”亨利问。“不知道。”伊利亚闷闷地回答，而亨利则亲吻伊利亚的脸颊，“我愿意。”“我也愿意。”伊利亚如此说道，狂喜地几乎想要将面前的这个美国人嵌进自己的身体里。他们亲吻对方，看着对方的眼睛笑起来。

两国间的关系与此相反地紧张起来。

人民开始焚烧美国产的货物，他们砸烂美国车的车门，在车里车外用明亮的涂料写着脏话。而军部也开始肃清内部人员，以为来日的战争所作准备。

伊利亚差点没有控制住自己的情绪当自己听闻自己的上司正在调查亨利，甚至派人全天监视亨利，在亨利和自己的房子里安插窃听器的时候。亨利每天都有些紧张，伊利亚察觉到，有时亨利会在聊天的时候分心。不过这应该很正常。伊利亚心想，在这种时候，谁会不紧张呢。

他还是把他上司的桌子给掀了。他们没有吵架，只是伊利亚单方面的发泄。而他的上司就站在窗边看着伊利亚，他说，“你的判断早就被影响了，科里亚金，控制，学会控制你的感情。那个美国人不可能只是你看到的那样。”

伊利亚焦虑了起来。他既相信亨利，又怀疑亨利。可他不该怀疑亨利，亨利那么的好。只是属于美国的特征在他身上显得太过耀眼，所以伊利亚又忍不住怀疑他。亨利是间谍吗？

亨利也是一个在家里安上窃听器，在自己离去的时候悄悄搜查家里，撒谎以出去接头的人吗。伊利亚观察着身边的美国人，将他的一举一动皆纳入眼中。他也没有告诉亨利任何关于自己上司对他的调查。他等待着上司调查出来的结果。而等待着，也不由自主地怀疑着。

伊利亚怀疑着，也不安着。这种不安使他如同惊弓之鸟。他与自己同事相谈工作的时候也焦虑着，于是在书房里他画了一张又一张的新型飞机图纸，这是他们计划定下来的飞机模样。而战机总能使伊利亚稍微恢复冷静。伊利亚习惯性地将战机描绘得更加厚重，练手似的画出战机的全形。他把图纸都锁进书房的一个抽屉里去了。他不住地亲吻亨利，描绘他眉眼与唇线。他把嘴唇印在戒指上，烙上印盖上章，像是这样就能永远留住亨利。

但等待的时间越来越长，使得伊利亚越心焦。亨利那天问他是不是工作上有什么事在烦扰着他。伊利亚没有告诉亨利，但他心里感到亨利定是意识什么了，大概是因为自己也明白坐在亨利这个位置上的人不机敏些大概都活不下去。他们夜里不再相谈，两个人都缄默着，使夜晚长得像是光明再也不会照耀在他们两人身上。

他们在这种紧绷的气氛下都感到窒息，而这样的压力使亨利酗酒得厉害。伊利亚除了把酒给扔掉或藏起来没有一点办法。

一开始只是一杯威士忌，然后是一瓶威士忌，再到后来是混起来的几瓶辨认不出的酒。伊利亚制止过亨利，而那并没有停止亨利的饮酒习惯。适得其反地，亨利开始寻觅其他有酒有狂欢的地方。

亨利每晚与别人一起出去喝酒，直到两点多才回家，伊利亚在这种情况连续发生一个星期之后故意在凌晨三点把家里的酒瓶一个一个摔碎。那声音刺耳得可以吵醒一个街区的人，可亨利没有理会。早晨的时候亨利沉默地去打扫玻璃碎片。在亨利差点一脚踩在玻璃渣子上的时候伊利亚忍不住推开了亨利。伊利亚气恼得要命，但是他不想先同亨利讲话，那会显得自己像是认输一样。况且认输并不能解决他们两个之间的问题。伊利亚每次都这么想着，一边将碎片全部倒进垃圾桶里。

家里的酒被摔完后，伊利亚夜里醒来常发现亨利溜出门去了。亨利总直到早上才会回到家，烂醉着。于是早餐也不必麻烦，只是一杯给他解酒茶便够了，美国人会睡到中午，再迷茫而难受地醒来。伊利亚看见过，所以知道亨利会给自己灌下一大杯咖啡，或者吃两颗药，之后继续睡到晚上。当亨利醒来，他便会再去喝酒。像是一个真正的酒鬼。像是个垃圾。

花瓶里的花也死气沉沉的，再也没有人给它换水。伊利亚几个晚上都梦到他醒来发现戒指就被扔在地上，被亨利抛弃，与自己一起被抛弃。然后他便会惊醒，下意识地望向亨利往日会睡的地方，见到空荡荡的另一半床铺，意识到自己一个人躺在床上。突然间那孤独和无助感笼罩住他，让他的心脏痛得不得自愈。他辗转难眠，无比地渴望深夜的逝去。

伊利亚害怕极了，也焦躁极了。他既暴怒，慌张，怀疑又担忧。这些感情在他身体里凶狠地碰撞着，使他痛苦不堪。他渴求着一次烂醉，可他强迫自己去保持清醒。他太害怕亨利会在自己不清醒的时候离开自己。

后来他迫不得已跟踪了亨利。纸迷金醉的地方让他不可避免地恐惧，冲动。在花天酒地里伊利亚砸碎了一大堆东西，酒瓶碎片满地都是。他一路追去，暴怒地打伤了数个酒鬼，还差点打死一个。而亨利拽着伊利亚就往外跑。他们两个终于在这一天一起回的家，两个人都伤痕累累的。伊利亚是打人的时候打的，亨利是救人的时候被打的。大部分淤青还是伊利亚的挣扎导致的。走回去的路上，两人也没有说些什么，就是安静地，太过安静地往回走。隐约的灯光照在他们身上，引领他们回家。

他们回到家后伊利亚想给亨利上药水，却被亨利推开了。亨利坐在床上仰望着伊利亚，他蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着什么情感，可伊利亚一点也读不出。他只是猜亨利同他自己一样疲惫又沮丧。他半蹲在亨利面前，轻轻地抱住亨利，头埋在人怀里，感受久违的温度，就像是长期生活在地底的人终于被阳光拥抱。一个多月以来的挣扎和疲惫都被其治愈。伊利亚鼻子酸涩，眼泪几乎就要落下来。而亨利无声地回抱伊利亚，他把头倚在了伊利亚的肩上，手一下没一下地拍着伊利亚的背。伊利亚抱着亨利很久，然后说，“我相信你了。”亨利没有回应伊利亚的话，只是顿了顿拍着伊利亚的手。

他们的关系回缓。他们都没有再提起前一个月的事情。亨利克制着自己，减少喝酒的次数。伊利亚则迫使自己不去想亨利的事情，他选择一心投入工作。他在军部的项目即将完成。伊利亚协助研发的新型战机在这近十年的合作中终于要成机。这战机出来后将给俄国带来无比大的优势，可能与美国的战争会因此而被扼杀在源头。

伊利亚忙碌起来，而他们见面的时间便越少了。亨利则成为了那个掌勺做饭的人，他喜欢繁杂而精致的手法。每夜伊利亚回来时都困惑于自己之前为什么要做饭，或是亨利如何忍耐得了自己的厨艺的。他们晚饭前小酌，不越界地聊天。一段日子都过得小心翼翼的，两个人像是一人分别握住一段糖丝的一段，生怕稍一用力便会把他们之间的关系再度粉碎。

两个人谨言慎行却关系紧密地生活了有半个来月后，伊利亚的战机建造成功。这近乎是这一两个月以来伊利亚得到过的最好的消息。他心情愉悦地走出军部大门，意识到今天有着前所未有的好天气。

而伊利亚他今晚打算与亨利一起喝个烂醉，然后与亨利一齐入睡。他回到家里，看见亨利在家听收音机。他把包放到衣物架上，然后走过去抱住了亨利。亨利握住伊利亚的手，亲吻伊利亚的耳垂。伊利亚笑了笑，他说话的时候才发觉自己的声音因为太久没有开口而沙哑，“我将有一段休息时间。”伊利亚没有避开亨利，他侧头磨蹭亨利的头发，亨利则拍了拍伊利亚的背，“你有计划？”伊利亚摇头，“或许会有，你想去什么地方？”亨利回道，“没有。”“那么我们先喝点酒？”伊利亚用手指触碰亨利的嘴唇，他确认自己除了这个该死的美国佬的嘴唇之外不想吻任何其他的嘴唇。亨利看起来很意外，可能因为这是伊利亚在这近两个月的时间里第一次以如此平和的语气说喝酒这个提议。他却没有说什么，而是笑着，亲吻伊利亚。亨利说，“那么我们先喝点酒。”伊利亚看着亨利的笑容，只觉得自己爱死了美国人这个样子。

他们果真喝醉了，两个人迷糊地睡在床上，酒瓶子在地上倒了一地，枕头里的毛绒和羽绒因为两个醉醺醺而幼稚的打闹弄得到处都是。伊利亚迷蒙着双眼去亲吻亨利，他们吻着吻着突然笑了起来，伊利亚追逐着亨利的嘴唇，它们张开着，而伊利亚也不由自主地张开唇去触碰它们。亨利真美。伊利亚空白的大脑里不断不断地想着这句话。他看着亨利的眼睛，深切地愿望自己便在此时此刻溺死在那双眼睛里。他整个人都眩晕着，脸上发烫，像是在天堂，又像是在梦里。“我爱你。”伊利亚说。亨利看着伊利亚的眼睛，他抚摸着伊利亚的头发，他看着伊利亚看了很久，踌躇着。亨利的喉结滑动，他张嘴，舔了舔嘴唇，像是在紧张。“我爱你。”亨利的声音很低，几乎听不清，更听不出亨利声音里带的究竟是什么感情。可伊利亚却突然被这句话从不安里拯救出来，他感受到了亨利，他的心脏突然暖和起来。

六岁的伊利亚从这具躯体里苏醒，他的恐惶，他的不安，他的自私，他的自责都从躯体里苏醒过来。与此同时，那不可言喻的温暖拥抱住他，炙热如阳光的感情突破了伊利亚的衣柜，照耀在他的身上。母亲的爱和亨利的爱亲吻着他，为他拭去眼泪。伊利亚的灵魂都被温暖。六岁的伊利亚哭泣着抱住自己的母亲，二十七岁的伊利亚紧紧地抱住亨利，他的身体因为狂喜而颤栗，他的一切卑微都被蒸发。伊利亚抑制不住地哭起来，人生因这一瞬间而明亮。

伊利亚不再是那个害死自己母亲的人，不再是那个自私自利的人，不再是那个被抛弃的孩子。他被救活了，他被拉出了水面，他终于呼吸起来。他呼吸着爱。

早上上司打电话过来的时候他们还在睡，伊利亚接了电话，这是他在二十多年以来第一天从全然的温暖里醒来。他依旧飘飘然于这种全然不同的感觉。

“科里亚金。”上司说，“你方便说话吗？”伊利亚回看了一眼熟睡的亨利，“嗯。”他逐渐从柔软的美好里清醒，语气出乎意料的柔软，“请等一会。”他挂了电话，下了床，他出卧室去走到客厅，用客厅里的电话给上司打回电话。“有新的命令吗？”伊利亚问。上司哼了一声，“你从小到大我从来没有认为你会愚蠢到这个地步，但现在你的确愚蠢得像没有了脑子。”伊利亚沉默不语。他的上司则继续说道，“他叫拿破仑，小子，拿破仑·梭罗。好好想想，科里亚金，他是真的还是假的。”电话两头都沉默了，然后上司叹了一声，“好好做决定，科里亚金。这么多年了我也算是你半个父亲了，听我一句话，伊利亚，间谍是没有心的，他们会给你温暖，但是他们不是真正的火炉，好好想想，科里亚金。我不会逼你做哪个决定，我会让你做你想做的事情，可是无论你选哪个，你们的时间都不多了。”上司挂了电话。伊利亚放下电话。上司知道了。他也知道了。

温度缓慢地从他身体里漏出去。他的身体在逐渐变凉，如同一个人失去他的生命，像是在逐渐变作一具尸体。残留的温暖依旧鼓舞着他，告诉他这不可能。一部分在叫嚣着杀了这个间谍。最后一小部分微弱地在伊利亚耳边呢喃，它说，“你知道他的真名了，你应该高兴。”

拿破仑，拿破仑·梭罗。伊利亚默念着，拿破仑，拿破仑·梭罗。愤怒都无法因被欺骗而生起。伊利亚突然感到悲哀，早晨醒来时的美好褪去，露出下面斑驳而不堪的真相。

他从天堂坠入了地狱。

伊利亚看着屋里的一派狼藉，然后在桌子底下看见了图纸。那一沓本被锁在书房里的新型战机的图纸的其中一张。伊利亚看了很久，忽然遍体生寒。他克制着自己，下意识地握紧拳头，直到他的手心里全是印子才后知后觉地松开手。他找出所有的稿纸将它们烧毁，又打电话给了他的下属，让他们确保拿破仑将不会在这一个月里被任何一个人跟踪。

伊利亚收拾了自己，收拾了羽毛和絮绒，他找了拿破仑的抽屉，找了拿破仑的衣柜，找了拿破仑买回家的花瓶。最后他看着客厅，打开了拿破仑最心爱的美国相框。看见了他以前永远不会预料到的东西。

——里面是一张微型胶卷。

伊利亚甚至不用去推测就能知道上面是什么。他飞快地把胶卷放回去，把相框也放了回去，手指都在颤抖。他捂住了自己的脸，克制着自己的表情，试图将一切呼之欲出的痛苦绷进自己的躯壳里。他压低声音忍不住啜泣了一声。他的心脏被深深地刺伤，那鲜血流出来，如同熔岩般灼烧他的灵魂。

疼，疼入骨髓了。

伊利亚想要冲进房间里，把亨利叫起来，然后在他面前竭斯底里，暴怒，甚至与拿破仑打架。但是他不能，他不会，他做不到。他的心脏限制着他，过往限制着他。这利刃般的事实刺入他的心脏，每一次心跳都使他痛得颤栗。可他不能。伊利亚清楚着。或许新型战机的消息已经散出去了，或许没有。但是拿破仑不能被发现。一个间谍不可能在暴露了之后还活着，而伊利亚要他活着。无论拿破仑在不在乎，无论拿破仑知不知道，伊利亚想要拿破仑活着。所以如果想要拿破仑活下来，伊利亚就要克制住自己的痛楚。他们需要一个假象。

可伊利亚自小学的伪装却都失效。他在镜子前笑了十分钟都没有找到合适的方式。不是，不对，都不像。伊利亚放弃了在镜子前看着自己来调整表情的动作。他花了快一个小时做出来了虎皮蛋糕，准备给美国人当早餐。一切都要照常，伊利亚想着，一切必须正常。

最后他还是没有等拿破仑醒来便出门去军部了。伊利亚意识到自己远远没有准备好去看见拿破仑，他需要时间，他需要一个完整的自己，而不是一个破碎不堪的自己。

伊利亚去军部报道了。他要告诉上司自己信任拿破仑。他的上司看着伊利亚脸上的神色，不待伊利亚说话，挥手让伊利亚噤声。疲倦从这个不再年轻的军官脸上显现，“你还有时间考虑…”“大将。”伊利亚叫出自己上司的官衔，“辜负您了。”他的上司将椅子转向，他背对着伊利亚，挥了挥手，“科里亚金少将，这是你为期一个月的假期。你要的东西在信封里，拿去吧。”“谢谢您。”伊利亚行了军礼，又深深鞠躬，不像在感谢这次的放任和帮助，更像是在作道别。他拿去了信封，里面是拿破仑能被查到的部分资料。

拿破仑去过那个妓女曾去过的地方。他们两个可能认识。伊利亚站在自己的办公室门后，将信烧着，看着它化为灰烬。

伊利亚再次去了那个地方，拜访且恐吓那群妓女，问出了那个女人的在处。门是被他撞开的，那个妓女在小房间的角落里数着钱币，一个破烂的箱子在他脚边。妓女抬起眼，血红色的嘴唇特别明显，她懒洋洋地看着伊利亚，嗤笑，“喔，看看这是谁？妈妈的小男孩！”“闭嘴！”伊利亚深呼吸，闻到了灵魂和环境的恶臭，“跟我一起来的那个男人你有印象吗？”女人朝他伸手，手心朝上。伊利亚走过去，踩在女人手掌上，鞋跟碾了碾，他的声音愤怒着夹杂在女人的惨叫声里，“你有印象吗？”女人又笑了起来，她点头道，“是是是，他说他那天要带你来。你给我根烟吧。”

伊利亚没理会女人的要求，反而又碾了女人的手，“他说什么了。”“给我支烟！”女人大喊，她碎叨着呻吟着，“真是粗鲁的男孩，你母亲可不会这样。”“你没资格说我母亲。”伊利亚从在口袋里的烟草盒里抓出一撮烟草，粗暴地塞进女人嘴里。女人呛了一口气，然后模糊着声音说，“这还差不多…那个小帅哥来找我，给了我几百块钱，要我记住你，记住你的母亲，记住你的资料。操，你们家生活跟我的一样烂。他要我在下次见到你们的时候上去侮辱你母亲。我还被打那么一次，要不是因为他又给了一百块，我怎么也不干。”女人干哑着嗓子笑着，“我演得都能做个演员了，等我偷渡到美国，或许还真能当一个呢。”

伊利亚推开女人，狼狈地逃离这个巷子。他上次离开的时候也跟现在一样愤怒。但是上次他身边有拿破仑，而如今他已经没有了。或者说他从未拥有过拿破仑。伊利亚走出巷口，深吸一口俄国十一月的空气。这天的空气比去年十月的空气要冷，冷彻心扉。

伊利亚回到了家，他在家门前站了很久。他永远做不好心理准备。伊利亚还是一个破碎不堪的伊利亚，如同今早一样。这一点没有因为时间的流逝而好起来。伊利亚看着外面的天色越来越黑，门前的灯自动亮了起来。但是他依旧没有开门，他手握住门把，额头碰在冰冷的门上，希望自己冷静下来。薄冰被温度融化了，顺着门流下去，也沾湿了伊利亚的额头和头发。他又站了很久，让自己融进冬日的冷风里。等他冷到分辨不出自己的手和门把的区别的时候他才开始整理自己的衣服，而后打开了门。

家里一片漆黑。外面的灯光照进家里，在地上映出了一个小角落。“夜安，少将。”拿破仑的声音从里面传出来，伊利亚怔了一下，又听美国人讲道，“是我，少将。”美国人朝他招了招手，在黑暗里伊利亚看清了一个手臂，还有手里的酒瓶子。拿破仑在喝酒。伊利亚认知到这样的时候，眉头不由自主地紧皱。他一时间迫使自己失忆，让一切的背叛和不甘都被忘记。“今天怎么这么晚？”拿破仑没有听到伊利亚的回应，他又开口，“少将？你还好吗？”伊利亚张了张嘴，却不知道说什么好。说什么呢？能说什么呢。伊利亚突然很好奇拿破仑这个时候究竟是什么样子，他平常的模样与撒谎时候的模样会不同吗。

伊利亚最后还是没有回答拿破仑的问题，他一边问，“怎么不开灯？”一边走进家门，在黑暗里摸索到开关，把灯打开了。美国人看起来很好，比吵架的时候好，比第一次亲吻的时候要好。伊利亚看见拿破仑忽然皱了皱眉，抬起上半身来朝这边倾了倾，似乎在凝视着打量着什么，“你怎么了？”拿破仑问。这时伊利亚才意识到自己刚刚的声音是沙哑的。他摇了摇头，不由自主地撒了谎，“上头要派人侦查，这一批上等兵不行，可能要抽一些老将过去带。”拿破仑对这个显而易见的谎言并不表示怀疑，他只是漫不经心地点了点头，再喝了一口酒。伊利亚看着拿破仑动作，犹豫着要不要去夺下拿破仑的酒杯。他并没有考虑很久，“睡吧，这么晚再喝酒，你得吐到凌晨。”伊利亚说，他的眉头皱得越紧，从拿破仑手里夺过酒杯放到了一边去。

伊利亚低下头去闻了闻拿破仑身上的酒味，觉得这个味道不知为何地让他放松，像是美好应闻起来的味道，“酒鬼。”他对拿破仑说，不由得笑了笑。然后他俯下身去吻了吻他的美国人，他的手指顺着美国人的黑发梳下去，指间的触感如此平常，如此让他着迷。拿破仑追着伊利亚的嘴唇又亲吻了一下才迷迷糊糊地一头埋进了枕头里。伊利亚将拿破仑的额发抹到一边去，吻了吻美国人的额头才去洗澡。

平常他都是清晨洗澡，但是今早的事务和一天下来的疲惫格外让他需要一个夜里的热水澡。

关上门，伊利亚的全世界都空荡下来。他深呼出一口气，看着镜子里照映出他的脸，灯光下他的眼睛闪着光，而掩饰之下的无助剖开假面露了出来，这几乎使伊利亚觉得恶心。他的内里嘶吼着，像野兽一样咆哮，用尖锐的爪子在这具躯壳里撕扯、破坏，它试图从这层虚伪外衣里爬出来。伊利亚则为那暴戾带来的伤害而痛苦：鲜血淋漓的伤口在他身体里生长，让他难以再维持这个美好的假象一秒。

如果说伊利亚今天学到了什么，那么大约是拿破仑是个该死的美国骗子，而自己就是最愚蠢的傻子。

伊利亚打开了淋浴花洒。他脱掉衣服，站在花洒下面，大口呼吸着雾气。他用手臂把耳朵虚掩，水流从耳边流下，他听到的几乎是呼啸的声音。他闭上眼睛，让自己陷入黑暗。在黑暗里只有这水流声陪伴着他，繁杂的世界都不在了。伊利亚任由自己陷入伤口所带来的痛苦中，肆意地让自己发泄。他压低的嘶吼声被水流声淹没。

等伊利亚出来的时候拿破仑已经睡着了。小间谍的防范意识差得不得了。伊利亚叹气，走过去蹲在了床边。他看着拿破仑，不自觉地去吻了吻美国人。伊利亚手边的床头柜里就有一把上了膛的枪。他现在就能把这个间谍一枪杀掉。伊利亚手指捻着拿破仑的头发，亲吻了美国人的发丝。脆弱和温情同时在他脸上浮现。他甚至没有犹豫。

他做不到，让他杀了这个美国人是不可能的。伊利亚松开了拿破仑的头发，长呼一口气。他走出去，拿起了那个相框，他打开了相框，那个胶卷已经不见了。

果然。伊利亚疲倦地笑了笑。他合上相框把它放回原位。他意识到美国人或许很快就会离开。战机的信息到位以后政府那边一定会撤回所有不在重要职位的间谍，为更重要的谍报事务作准备。伊利亚摩挲着左手无名指上的戒指，什么都没有做。

那张图纸不是全真的。伊利亚想着，拿破仑也不是真的。他回到拿破仑身边，睁着眼过了一夜。他认为今天晚上会下雪，如果一直不睡的话，或许能听见雪落在地上的声音。伊利亚看着沉睡的拿破仑，从心底生出一股不应有的期许感。假如这个人不走，他不说。或许他们还能一直这样。他没有触碰拿破仑，他只是看着拿破仑，如同看着一个永远不会属于他的珍宝。

等他回过神，发现已经天微亮了。昨晚下了一夜的雪。伊利亚侧身去亲吻拿破仑作为早安吻。他起床去收拾东西。伊利亚觉得自己今天不会做早餐了。毕竟拿破仑自己就能照顾好自己。他简单地把自己打理干净就出门了。

伊利亚并不知道自己要去那里，他只是沿着雪多的地方一直走。他并不觉得自己应该继续追查拿破仑，自己毕竟已经知道他的真实名字和真实感情了，其他的都没有什么知道的必要了。伊利亚这样想着。他觉得自己太过于虚伪，说到底这就是一场漫长的等待。等待拿破仑离开，等待自己那属于叛徒的结局。他心甘情愿，也不甘愿如此。他恨极了谎言，恨极了这个包庇谎言的自己。可他不愿揭开这个谎言，如同揭开拿破仑的人皮面具，撕扯它，将它连着拿破仑的皮肉撕下来。

矛盾充斥着伊利亚。他一瞬间有想要紧紧地抱住拿破仑的冲动，他想要像留住自己母亲一样留住拿破仑。宁愿摧毁他们也不愿让他们离开。像是攥住自己最后的生机。

他绕回了家。看见拿破仑走出门，进了一辆汽车。隐约的预感在他心里升起。伊利亚看着拿破仑上车，车慢慢加速，然后它带着他走了。伊利亚想象着自己追上去。想象着自己抓住拿破仑那边的车门把手，击碎那扇车窗，逼停那辆车，把拿破仑拉出来跟他打一架，再狠狠地亲吻这个美国人，直到这个美国人不再想要逃走为止。但是他没有动。他依旧是个傻站在街边的人。像任何一个不知道拿破仑的人一样，他对拿破仑的离去没有做出任何的阻拦。他像一个陌生人，一个没有过对拿破仑的一点了解的人，一个从来没有爱上过拿破仑，一个没有被拿破仑的一举一动影响到牵动到的人一样走向他们往日共同的家。

伊利亚打开门，看见黄昏的阳光从窗户里洒下来。他看见那个原来盛满爱意的花瓶旁边一个指环闪闪发光。他看见一切他们曾经一起布置的家具安静地存在着，那个美国相框甚至也还在原位。伊利亚把钥匙放进口袋里，缓步在这个小房子里绕圈走着，忽然觉得这个房子极其陌生。失去了拿破仑的家似乎也不那么像家了。

伊利亚记起那个夜晚，他奔跑着嚎啕着，泪水迷了眼睛，整个世界都是朦朦胧胧的，灯红酒绿的地方全是由光圈组成的。他在贫民窟里找，在小酒馆里找，他去敲开父亲以前同事的家门，哭着问，“我的母亲在哪？我的母亲在哪？”而那些人哄堂大笑，似乎听见了什么格外滑稽的事情，他们大声地回话，而那些话语肮脏下流，似乎这样就正配得上这个女人。

他的母亲最后其实是死在了一个肮脏的巷子里，身上没有衣物，只有肮脏。肮脏龌龊不堪的母亲，眼睛甚至没有闭上，嘴也张着。最后一个，或者几个人在享用她的时候甚至没有给她钱，甚至没有意识到她已经死了。而伊利亚，伊利亚也是如此的肮脏。他引导着自己的母亲走向了这个结局。他清晰地明白着。

伊利亚不住地回想着，只觉得眼前似乎就是母亲那最后的模样，她的眼睛上翻，瞳仁浮了半个在眼白里。那么可怖，那么可怜。而自己则惊骇得说不出话来，眼泪就干在脸上。当时的自己也如同现在这样，被失去的痛苦折磨，被遗弃了，被抛下了。自己成为了负担，自己也是那个强行留下陪伴之物的人，那么自私那么不堪。叫人作呕的，深到心底的那种阴暗的感情滋生。使得伊利亚自己如同害虫一般。温暖和爱消失了，他被禁锢在寒冷里，颤抖着，恐惶着，灵魂都要被震撼。 伊利亚拼命地想要从梦里醒来。他如同一个溺水之人，想要从水底浮上水面。可是水底是假的，水面也是假的。他在令他窒息的黄昏里无声地嘶吼。家具被打翻，花瓶也碎在地上，所有的相片和相框，孤零零的酒瓶，还有收音机全部被用尽力气地毁坏。伊利亚困兽似的作着挣扎，他破坏，他用这种暴力的方式来发泄出他的不安与恐惧。拿破仑所代表的约束和禁制都被解开，只留下伊利亚一个人，只有伊利亚。他将美好和幻象都打破，打烂，将所有的记忆都碾碎，甚至恨不得把自己的心脏都挖出来撕扯至鲜血淋漓。他不愿意看到这些，他不愿意感受到这些。他不喜欢忍让，更不喜欢无私大义。

可是他怎能不忍让，怎能自私。

他恨死了自己。恨死了自私的自己，也恨死了无私的自己。这一刻他感到自己无比的肮脏，是一只苟活在城市灰暗下水道的老鼠，渴望着阳光与希望的老鼠。简直可笑极了。

伊利亚的手上净是伤痕，血迹斑驳。他还感觉到这种痛，细密的，如同玻璃器皿裂出了千万条缝隙的疼。不仅来自于自己的手指关节，还来自于自己的胸膛。他颤抖着气息大口呼吸着，哭声无法从他喉咙里发出来，他只是断断续续地吼叫，声音都嘶哑，不堪入耳，听着像一个拼尽全力吼叫的哑巴。

别走，求你。我害怕。伊利亚捂住嘴，试图让自己不要将这些脆弱的话语漏出来。无助感死死地缠绕着他，铺天盖地地将他的思想覆盖过去。

他深知第二天的自己就没有了这个发狂的机会。于是他疯了似的发泄，疯了似的伤害自己，毁坏自己手边上的一切。直到窗外夜色变浓，直到他困倦疲惫，倒在混乱的碎渣里，失去一切温暖，失去所有光照。

伊利亚是被冻醒的。寒冷让他清醒无比，同时也使他感觉自己失去了感情。他僵硬地动作，躯壳里没有了灵魂，心脏也空洞着。伊利亚想象自己是一副枯骨。他逃避般地伪装着，欺骗着自己。告诉自己一切都与平常无二。

他回去见了自己的上司，狼狈地递上了一份潦草的申请。他打算领罚，在俄国军方未意识到之前，成为一个敢死队的先锋队员。军里都说这是一个死寂的队伍，拥有着一群抛弃生活，痛苦不堪的士兵。他们等待着战争，等待着他们死去的时刻，等待着解脱。他的上司看着伊利亚，签了伊利亚的申请。伊利亚无比感激他的上司。他行了一个正式的军礼。伊利亚深知自己对不起悉心教导他的上司，但他没有心力去接受自己第二次失去重要之人的现实，他更不想接受。他宁愿逃避，宁愿死在战场上。

那天天气很好，空军敢死队被派出去执行任务。这是一次只有一个中队参与的试探性的、近乎像是自杀行动的侦查任务。伊利亚登上了他研制出的新型飞机，他虔诚地亲吻飞机的操作板，然后合上了飞机的机舱盖。新型战机的线条流畅光滑，翼身融合的设计使她无比的美丽干净。她的转向速度很快，几乎可以作特技飞机，又因为是重型战机而拥有强攻击性，高敏捷度意味着她在近距离空中格斗里格外占优势。她很美，很强大。伊利亚满足地于新型战机的优良性能，熟练地操作着她往美国飞去，他没有亲吻俄国土地，也没有回望。

回来的时候，这个敢死队中队余下了一架飞机。途中的无线电被中队四架飞机一同掐断。那个飞行员报告军部时说道，“谁也没想到，在美军的打击下新型飞机的引擎竟然炸开了。少将牺牲了。其余两架飞机也与美军战机同归于尽了。”他说着，不住地捻着自己的袖口，看着有些神经质。这个飞行员在三天后被发现死在了自己的房子里，他是自杀的。

伊利亚的上司曾怀疑过事实，但是他没有追查过什么。他内心深处的某个角落里明白自己应该为伊利亚的解脱而高兴。

一个友人收拾那个飞行员的遗物时发现了一本日记，那个飞行员在自杀之前写道，“少将的那架战机从我身边直冲了下去，他把导弹全部发射出去，然后选择了自杀。与我的另两个同伴一样。少将死的时候不是个英雄，但他不该为他的决定被军部所唾弃，我依旧敬佩他。而他的选择其实是明智而勇敢的。我认为这不是一种逃避，这甚至不是一种放弃。”

——伊利亚推动飞机操纵杆，直直地往美国大陆上栽去。他脑子里一直都是母亲的那句神诅咒自杀的人，还有拿破仑的那句我爱你。他在坠落的恐惶之中突然找到声音，他大声祈祷起来。

——神呐，带走我母亲的神呐，我恳求您，给予拿破仑美好的生活，给予他一切他愿拥有的，给予他美好，给予他快乐，使他一生幸福平安，也愿他永不再拥有好梦。以神子之名，阿门。

——战机坠毁在美国大陆上，伊利亚死前感到畅快和轻松。他甚至想要大笑。他将沉眠于拿破仑的祖国，日后还能与拿破仑葬在一块大陆上。伊利亚闭上眼睛，黑暗笼罩他的一切，可他意外的不觉得冷，反而只感到舒适。柔软的困意诱惑着他，死神亲吻了他。伊利亚的灵魂真正脱离了他的躯壳。少将先生不再会醒来，也再没有噩梦会将他唤醒。


	3. 共枕

次年一月至三月

拿破仑三天以前还在自己的闲职上晃悠，如同一个从未做出任何伤天害理的人一般，他穿梭在衣着繁华靓丽的高官显贵里，伪出来的一弯笑意很容易便使人相信他是为这样的生活而生的。自俄国回来后不久战争便爆发了，但是双方科学家们几乎在同时研制出了压制对方的武器，那要命的核弹。这种压制如今就成为了延暂这场突如其来的战争的关键了。拿破仑也被劝去俄国，拿破仑想拒绝，他的闲职呆着好好的，掩饰上几个月便好了，但明显的，自己并不是在政府里面享清福有靠山的那一类人，只得又回到那个地方。

在拿破仑重新站在俄国的土地上时他确信自己讨厌俄国。他讨厌这里的四季，也讨厌这里的食物。任何标上俄国字样的物品他都讨厌。这莫斯科也是自然，他看着莫斯科在冬天时显露出的颓状，人民悲悲戚戚凄凄惨惨的模样，他就觉得厌烦。这个地方，尤其是这二月初，充斥着苦难的味道，如同下水道里腐臭的尸体散发出的气味。他讨厌这里，或许在自欺欺人的表面下他爱着这里，不过他也不会说出口。

他更不会说出他爱着那一间在莫斯科的小小公寓。它就跟罗马的酒店房间差不多大，没有什么昂贵的装饰，只有一些家具，最特别的也就是一个收音机，一个瓷花瓶，一个镜框。但是他爱着那个地方。他曾想去拜访，但几次又作罢。胆怯使他根本无法迈开脚步，他也没有任何理由应该回去。拿破仑劝说自己，却不能平息一颗躁动不安的心。

于是在二月底拿破仑去找了自己的线人伊莉娜，她曾帮着自己让任务进行顺利。但伊莉娜从来不喜欢拿破仑，她更喜欢像拿破仑上个任务目标那样的男人。伊莉娜被拿破仑找到的时候方从俄国高官床上回来，她穿着艳丽而不露，是一副高官太太的样子，一点看不出来几个月前那个疯女人的影子。

伊莉娜看见拿破仑即僵了一下，她款款回身去给自己倒了杯烈酒，咽下一口酒后才问，“拿破仑…又来了。这次要从我这个老婆子身上索取什么？”拿破仑笑了笑，握着伊莉娜的手在手背上亲吻一下，“喔你从未老去。”拿破仑顺着坐在她身旁，叫了杯酒。这类级别高些的小酒馆里呈现一派资本主义的风貌：这些彬彬有礼的众人在高雅的气氛里，如同他们并不生活在水深火热的俄国。也不知那些底下那些信苏维埃共和国红色主义的人看见这么一副模样会是什么表情。

“少将怎么样了？”拿破仑似是随口地问道，眼睛盯着手指，不由自主地被那左手无名指上的痕迹所吸引。他听伊莉娜沉默下来，便转头去看伊莉娜。她仰头饮尽了酒，朝着拿破仑了然又无奈地笑了笑，“我也不知道。你大可自己查一查罢。”

拿破仑是去年三月份认识的伊莉娜，那时她还是个逃难的不知名女人。美国政府征收这些会讲俄语的漂亮女人，私底下再把她们遣送去俄国作线人。大部分都死了，每一批都只有一两个成长起来，可每一个便是致命得很，嫩芽最后也能于坚石中生长出来，某一日或许就将苏维埃政府这块大石头给迸碎开。那时俄美之间已有了那么些风雨欲来的硝烟味。

拿破仑与伊莉娜之间便有些特殊，他们大约就是个互惠互利的关系。有几次不大不小的把柄，一些诱惑好处，伊莉娜也没什么爱国的意思，便成了拿破仑在莫斯科肮脏巷子里的线人。背几次资料便能换来几夜悠闲，甚是使人何乐而不为。

伊莉娜一直都是比拿破仑要好的间谍，她是一个吃人的温柔乡，能把人溺死在梦里面。拿破仑则不同，他是个冷心肠的好情人，反倒是要别人去追着他温存。

科里亚金也就是那个别人。

拿破仑看着伊莉娜缓步走开的背影，将杯子倒扣在桌上，他整了整衣襟，作出一副斯文败类的模样。今夜漫长，不如与人共欢。拿破仑想着，也便去寻乐子了。

酒吧里虽是没有什么烈乐子，却也能温香软玉一番。美国人搂着女人的腰际，亲吻她的脸颊，用俄语说着甜言蜜语。他在酒色里半晌清醒，想起来那个高大的俄国人曾因他在半夜里摔碎酒，又不想让他受着一点伤。俄国人的眼睛很漂亮，里面深藏着疯狂与深情。拿破仑爱着俄国人的那双眼睛，他会亲吻俄国人的眼帘，亲吻他的鼻尖，还有他的嘴唇。

俄国人多么好呀，他的名字这样的好听，他的嘴唇软得那样醉人，二月的樱花瓣三月的柳絮都比不过那两瓣唇叶。拿破仑微醺着笑起来，他贴着俄国女人柔软的耳垂，本要说爱，“你真美。”却没有说出口。拿破仑吻了女人的耳垂，他记得俄国人不喜欢这样，这对于俄国人而言太过于敏感，耳垂濡湿的感觉使俄国人无所适从。

他很内敛，不像任何拿破仑拥有过的情人。俄国人说那一句爱等了拿破仑快一年。拿破仑不曾好奇为何俄国人要花那么长时间才敢亲口说出一个爱，他知道俄国人曾看见过什么，即便他不曾深刻地同情过那段经历，他也曾喜爱过这个男人。磨难使那个六岁的孩童破碎，在男孩的纯粹与童真的碎片里坚韧挣扎着生长出来，拔条成荫。正是这种破碎但坚强的美丽吸引着拿破仑，让他那一会鬼迷心窍地忽然想去拥有俄国人，而或许以至于他至如今对俄国人念念不忘的缘由也有这美的原因在。再有便是俄国人疲乏的心脏里迸溅出的对拿破仑过于强烈的爱吧。

拿破仑梭罗，真是个卑贱的偷心贼啊。

拿破仑的对手曾经这样评价过他，拿破仑自己也曾以此为傲过。但是俄国人的爱使这个偷心贼都沉醉了，这口用心血爱意酿造的酒叫拿破仑扎进了比伊莉娜还致命的温柔乡里。再长一些，拿破仑曾如此暗暗期盼，甚至一时向上帝祈祷，让我在他身边再久一些吧。

拿破仑醉倒在软椅上，嘲笑着自己的狼狈，还有这一阵的眼睛湿润。他把钱塞到女人的衣领里把人打发走。美国人依旧有一些意识，但他一点都不想动，他就想在这里等一等。或许一个暴怒的俄国人会突然闯进来，不由分说地将拿破仑身边所有人都打翻在地，然后抓紧拿破仑就闯出门去。拿破仑迷蒙着眼笑了笑。他们都活像个傻子。

拿破仑到大清晨才回到自己的临时住所。俄国的冬天占了大半年，那寒彻人的凛冽骤风对拿破仑这张脸并不留情，反倒是愈刮愈强。醉意也给吹去了多半。拿破仑在自己简陋的住所前找了好一晌的钥匙，又花了许久去支唤自己颤软的手打开门。挫败感缓慢地生长，亲吻拿破仑的胸膛与心脏。美国人精疲力竭地躺到床上去睡了个天昏地暗。

约是因为这夜里酒上了头，他梦见科里亚金了。他梦见许多纷杂模糊的片段：或是科里亚金嘴角勾起的笑容，手上戴着那枚戒指；或是科里亚金暴怒地将伊莉娜打倒在地，抬起眼来时展现出那困兽的气息；或是科里亚金在烤炉前系着围裙哼着曲调，试探蛋糕的熟度的模样。科里亚金，那么美丽的人。拿破仑的思绪里显露出如此一条。

拿破仑朦胧地观看自己的记忆，他有时候是拿破仑梭罗，有时候又变成一个旁观者。但他无论怎样都感受不到那动人的触感。他看见的一切都像是一部影片，声音从遥远的地方传过来，不像是真实听到的，更像是直接在脑海中响起。

然后他便看到了那次疯了一般的饮酒。记忆里的拿破仑笑着亲吻科里亚金，两人接吻，紧紧抱着对方，恨不得永远地将对方留在自己身体里去。拿破仑记得自己的胸膛里流淌出河水，那水流这时不再平稳温软，它与从河岸底发出一声连一声的不平稳心跳声一并让拿破仑呼吸不定。与此同时那滚滚水流湍急地往尽头奔去，然后从末端坠落。大股大股的水汹涌地扑下崖边，水珠飞洒，那水流拍击在底端，发出震撼的轰隆声，几乎是震耳欲聋的。拿破仑耳边撞击着心跳声，澎湃的感情涌到舌上嘴边，脑里一片空白，他嘶哑着声音，几乎是胆怯而惶惶地，“我爱你。”我爱你，科里亚金。

迷糊茫然地从梦里醒来，天已然亮了。拿破仑无神地看着天花板，忍受着浪潮般的头疼，麻木不仁的感觉充斥他。拿破仑深深吸了一口气，抹了一把脸，一同抹去夜里的仓皇。

拿破仑这一两个月都要以各种新身份去接触俄方科学家或是军官的家属。这些人总是惊弓之鸟一样，极难渗透进去。拿破仑也知道自己这个行动也就是美国政府想碰运气之下产生的任务，不曾迫切地需要什么结果，但一旦有些什么情报，那也就是大功劳。拿破仑对这些所谓的功劳私下是嗤之以鼻的：这些功劳大多都是个好听的名头，没有什么意义，反正大多都以死的结果来圆满。

他这几天已经认识了好几个高官子弟和贵妇，把柄没拿到什么，反而是钱财散出去不少。今日在酒会里遇见一位叫安德烈的士兵，是个俊俏的金发男人。拿破仑偶然听见男人大声地在谩骂俄国的胆怯懦弱，便去与这人聊天。一聊之下拿破仑意识到这个士兵竟然也是空军里的人。拿破仑便生了打探科里亚金的消息的念头，但安德烈喝得有点上头，或者是嗑了什么让他上头的，整个人都晕晕乎乎的。迷糊的模样瞧着意外的有些像昏了头的科里亚金。年轻的士兵时不时嘟囔着米哈伊尔这个名字，或者这个代号。好奇地问了一句这个名字的寓意，拿破仑等待了很久，这个士兵却迟迟不出声。仔细看看才意识到这个士兵根本没有听到自己的问话，应该已经失去了初层意识。

拿破仑本已经打算将士兵送出酒会，可打扮靓丽的高官夫人已经挽上了拿破仑的手臂，将拿破仑拉着离远些。她瞥一眼安德烈，嗤笑着，“亲爱的，别瞧了，那就是个疯子。还不如瞧瞧我，哼？”拿破仑挑着笑吻一吻夫人的手背，无意问道，“疯子？可是个俊俏的疯子。”夫人艳红的嘴唇看着柔软极了，她舔了舔唇，“哪有你那么俊俏…他是个逃兵呐…父亲做的官可高，自己不争气，还不敢上战场，却在那里大吼大叫…没点教养…像你，小亲亲宝贝，便有教养的多。”“夫人过奖。”拿破仑不动声色将手抽回来，“可惜今夜大概不能陪着夫人同醉了，还有些私事。”夫人轻柔推一下拿破仑，佯怒道，“去去…有私事还招惹我做什么。”“夫人下次再约。”“唉再会罢小亲亲。”见高官夫人消失在酒会簇聚人群里面，拿破仑扶起安德烈就出了酒会。这个安德烈的父亲若是个高官，或许也是个能被捉把柄的。

好不容易把死沉的醉鬼扔进附近的廉价房间里，拿破仑很快地搜查了安德烈的随身物品，发现几把钥匙，纸张，铅条与一些零钱。拿破仑没找着什么把柄，于是他留下交代经过的署名署地址字条便走了。拿破仑看安德烈这种性子的人，也不大好拉拢，就留一两分希望就好，反正栽下的苗越多长出来的或许也就越多。也不久留，拿破仑很快离开了这个破旧的房间。

美国人回去就不再撒网，自顾自的悠悠闲闲过了一些日子。间谍这边日子过得清闲，美国政府也已经要与俄国政府讲和了。俄国政府估计也巴不得讲和，不然整个政府没有什么出口贸易，国内也一派凄惨模样，总一天得被底下红色人民掀翻。

拿破仑收到安德烈来信的时候已经是三月了，俄国政府开始暗地里清理内部，伊莉娜也联系着要出国到瑞士去。拿破仑与上级沟通好伊莉娜的瑞士机票，终于在快三月中旬的时候顺着安德烈给的地址找到了安德烈。

作为一个高官子弟，安德烈给的这个地址相当朴素，不像是什么华贵的地方，也有可能是安德烈私下购买的房产。拿破仑敲开了门，以管家自称的中年女人接待了拿破仑，得知了拿破仑的来意后她表示安德烈将很快回来，还得请拿破仑稍等。拿破仑待管家出去备茶后迅速地搜查起客厅，随而发现这就是一个普通年轻人所拥有的家应该有的模样，诗歌书籍以及情书。

“喔我心上的米哈伊尔，”开头所书如此。拿破仑推敲之中明白过来这个米哈伊尔大概是安德烈喜欢的男人。即刻便猜测出来安德烈定是个不被封建严肃的父亲所喜欢、受宠的高官儿子，拿破仑深深叹了口气：这又是白跑一趟，这个父亲定是不看重这不成器的儿子的了。拿破仑抿了一口茶。

“我们应享同棺椁，一如我们享同欢愉。”安德烈如此写道，“却逼我充当狠心姑娘，为你罩上白色殓衾。”拿破仑放下这信，他看厌了这浑浑噩噩的悲情调子，这么个调子读得他心也不安。不若自己即刻告别算了。拿破仑想到，启步刚要走，安德烈携着女管家进来了。

安德烈双眼带红，若非是抹了颜色，就是哭过一场。他的声音沙哑，“亨利先生，初见。”“安德烈先生。”拿破仑点头示意。安德烈朝着拿破仑走过来，步伐略显蹒跚，像是青春皆被抽去，一个年老枯竭的灵魂代替了骄昂的那一个在年轻的躯壳里苟延残喘。女管家把安德烈送进来后就告退下去了。

安德烈与拿破仑握手，他审视一遍拿破仑，点头道，“科里亚金少将被你欺骗得有理，你的确看着十分让人喜欢。”

拿破仑猝不及防被揭了身份，却也不慌张，“阁下如何这样确定？”安德烈笑了笑，“科里亚金少将曾是家父领出来的。”

安德烈竟然是科里亚金上司的儿子。拿破仑思忖，但毕竟除了科里亚金附近的人，估计也没几个人还记得他，他知道这是合理的，也就没有再反驳，只是虚伪地笑着问，“是科里亚金拜托你来的？”安德烈眉头皱了下，随即便嗤笑一声，“就算是少将叫我来的又如何，不是又如何？”拿破仑本想显得轻浮一些，可调侃的话语到了嘴边竟全转成干巴巴的话，“他生我气？”安德烈注视着拿破仑半晌，神情里透露出一股探究与嘲讽的意味，他开口，“稀奇，咬人狼也内疚起来了，你该不会爱上少将了吧。”拿破仑没有回话，安德烈这番话意外地使美国人感到心底刺痛隐隐。

刺痛使他稍地走神片刻：这股疼哪比得上俄国人的疼。酗酒的那段时间拿破仑目睹过科里亚金痛苦的时候，他总像困兽，因那灼热的感情焚烧着俄国人，让他脆弱，让他哀鸣。拿破仑从来不喜爱那个模样的科里亚金。美国人无法干看着科里亚金挣扎无助的模样而无动于衷，因他的心脏一并随着俄国人的痛苦而扭曲。

安德烈目睹拿破仑逐渐将笑容收起，不禁有种报复的快感，他任由自己说出刺人的话语，以此来抚慰一些自己饱含痛楚的灵魂，“爱上了有什么用，有什么用…”安德烈神经质地重复自己的话，他呼吸急促，低头去注视自己颤抖的手，“我的米哈伊尔死了，你们都别想快活…你就像我一样，亨利上尉…你与我一样，都是逍遥快活的人…”安德烈的声音颤抖着，“我胆怯懦弱…你骄傲自大…正好。亨利上尉。”安德烈猛的抬起头去看拿破仑，他抓住拿破仑的衣领，疯癫地笑起来，安德烈身上有一股独属于冰毒的清香，“科里亚金少将死啦！他早就死啦！”

拿破仑揪住安德烈的手，把安德烈摔到地上去。一刹那美国人的心脏跳得特别厉害，他的胸膛起伏极大，脑子也被消息重击到轰鸣，“不可能！他只是失踪了…”安德烈躺在地上嘻嘻笑着，眼泪却从他眼眶里淌出来，不知道是因为喜还是因为悲，“米哈伊尔告诉我的…米哈伊尔…我亲爱的米哈伊尔！让我们一并躺在棺里死去！”

安德烈疯了。拿破仑退开几步，“他只是失踪了…”全身心都在叫嚣着不可能，都在颤栗。但理智咆哮着：真的！真的！是真的！混乱尖锐地刺痛了拿破仑，他的头越来越疼，越来越晕，血液在耳朵里轰隆噪杂，拿破仑根本听不见自己说了什么，眩晕感使他根本看不清眼前的景色。压抑在胸膛里的感情几乎要破开躯壳，拿破仑捂住作痛落空的胸膛，几乎感到自己呼吸困难。他听见安德烈大声地叫喊着，“少将的那架战机从我身边直冲了下去，他把导弹全部发射出去，然后选择了自杀！他在我的米哈伊尔面前殉国了！我的米哈伊尔在我面前死去了！你也要来玩这个游戏吗，亨利上尉？”

拿破仑看见安德烈掏出手枪。安德烈的精神全恢复过来了，年少的轻狂灵魂用自己燃烧起灼目的光芒。他的模样有三分像科里亚金，笑起来的时候却露出不同的疯狂，他把枪塞进嘴里。拿破仑冲上前去抢枪。

砰！

拿破仑被着极近的枪声冲击得一时耳鸣。那血液与浆汁一并迸溅出来，在地上和墙上落下大片大片的刺眼痕迹，只有一些染在了拿破仑身上。安德烈倒下去，再也不动了。拿破仑震惊地看着死去的士兵，他几乎感受不到自己了，恍惚之中他似是看见科里亚金死在自己面前，也是如此的鲜血淋漓，不带一点生气。拿破仑飞快地眨着眼，喉咙像是被哽住了。他站起身，一时竟然慌张起来，他看向撞开大门的女管家，躲开从那边来的子弹，从窗口跳了出去。

拿破仑拐进巷子里，将自己的衣服外套脱掉烧毁，因为手指的颤抖他几次都没有打着火。他摆脱掉这件外装，找路线回到了自己的公寓，他打电话去安排最快的航班，飞快地收拾自己的东西，根本不敢去想科里亚金究竟是不是丧命战场了。

直到他坐在飞机上他依旧没有缓过来，他一路上都在喝酒，酒精麻痹了他的神经，也麻痹他的心脏。他一直在幻听，一时是科里亚金温柔地说“我爱你”，一时是盖比说“是你让他上的战场！”，一时是安德烈说，“科里亚金少将早就死啦！”，还有自己说“伊利亚，伊利亚，伊利亚…”。声音交集在一起，混杂着，越来越响，越来越噪杂。凌乱里有声音越过了其他的声音，它听着像拿破仑自己的声音，却要尖上好多，它尖叫着：“伊利亚死了！”

拿破仑灌下又一口酒，酒气都要使他醉过去。他眩晕着，迷糊中看见科里亚金出现在他面前，坐在他对面。科里亚金对着他笑。拿破仑喃喃道，“伊利亚…”科里亚金点头，将枪递给了拿破仑。拿破仑看着科里亚金，难熬的思念融入磅礴的血流里地拍击着美国人的心房，空落的胸膛里痛楚越加。“你原来已经死了。”拿破仑意识到自己无比渴望去拥抱科里亚金。那冲动一时支配了拿破仑的身体。拿破仑恍惚地笑了笑，接过了枪。

盖比得知拿破仑在返国时击杀了自己飞机的飞行员，飞机坠毁在了美国大陆上。她喝多了两杯，只说这是伊利亚如愿以偿了。

——拿破仑握住伊利亚的手，他侧过头去亲吻他永恒的爱人，“我爱你。”他说。

——我愿沉沦于你，溺死在你这美梦中，与你共眠棺椁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *安德烈写的那几句改写莎士比亚《第十二夜》小丑唱词。  
> *据称冰毒成瘾者身上带清香。（未曾考察  
> *饮酒过多后引起的重度成瘾状态有几率使患者产生幻觉、幻听等精神问题。
> 
> 双死即he
> 
> -感谢阅读  
> -求评跪谢

**Author's Note:**

> (1):未有俄国二战空军将领军衔确切资料，借鉴部分美军军衔。


End file.
